Evolve
by Insaneauthor050701
Summary: What if Izuku Midoriya awakened a Quirk that would change everything about him physically? What if a traumatic event changed everything about him mentally? Quirked!Deku
1. I

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of My Hero Academia**_

 **Evolve**

"K-Kacchan! T-That's mean Kacchan! D-Don't do that!" Izuku Midoriya was scared for his life. Katsuki Bakugou, his best friend was angry, and no one was his friend when he was angry. There was a time when he didn't have to fear Kacchan's temper. He would just yell and swear. But now, once his Quirk had surfaced and Izuku's Quirk hadn't, he would hurt whoever made him angry.

This unfortunate victim hadn't done anything really. He just mentioned that it would be hard for Kacchan to rescue people with his Quirk.

Kacchan had immediately blown up and his other 'friends' backed him up always wanting to see Kacchan blow something up.

The victim was lying on the ground crying and clutching his burned hand. Kacchan was threateningly holding a hand out as if to aim one of his explosions at the injured boy. Kacchan's friends were no help as they were just standing there laughing.

Kacchan grit his teeth at Izuku. "Don't tell me what to do Deku! You don't even have a fucking Quirk so you shouldn't be here!"

"I-I can't let you do this Kacchan!" Izuku cried out. He stepped in front of the cowering boy and spread his arms to block the impending the explosion.

"You asked for it Deku! You're no hero!"

It was times like these he wished he had some kind of defensive Quirk like armor or a shield.

Izuku shut his eyes glimpsing the fiery orange of Kacchan's Quirk. He felt the hot air as the explosion made its way towards him.

...?

Why didn't the explosion hit him? He opened his eyes.

"What the hell did you do Deku?!" Kacchan's face was red and the other two were looking at him strangely with eyes wide open.

He outstretched his other hand and unleashed a barrage of explosions. Izuku's eyes watered as the blast pressure hit him and the fire washed over him.

But that was it. No pain, no burning, no being thrown away. How was he able to just stand there?

One of Kacchan's goons pointed at him with a shaking hand. "I-Izuku has a Q-Quirk! Look! His skins all white!"

Izuku looked down at himself. His skin shone a dull white like some kind of bone. It even showed through the holes in his clothes.

Kacchan screamed in anger. "No way!" He ran at Izuku who held up his hands feebly in defense. Kacchan's fist sailed over his defenses and knocked solidly against his face. Izuku flinched as he heard a _crunch_ but didn't feel any pain once again. He opened his eyes to see Kacchan holding a mangled hand.

"K-Kacchan, I'm sorr-" He extended a ivory hand.

Kacchan growled. "Shut up Deku! I don't need your help!" He stormed off shoving aside his 'friends'.

The other two ran off as well trailing behind the enraged Kacchan.

Izuku ignored them and closely examined his hands. This wasn't natural. This was a-

"You have a Quirk!" The boy he had protected stood up. "That's so manly! With a Quirk like that you could definitely become a hero! Oh, by the way my name's Eijiro Kirishima! Just call me Eijiro though."

Izuku tuned out everything after 'hero' as if lost in his head. "Hero." He muttered to himself. He could be a hero! That doctor was wrong! They were all wrong! He could be a hero! He had a Quirk! Sure he wasn't exactly sure what it was but given enough time he could study it and train how to use it! He could be a hero!

He had to tell his parents!

"Hey I need to go! Stay safe, bye whoever you are!" Izuku turned and ran. Eijiro scowled. "It's Eijiro baka!"

* * *

Izuku arrived on his block out of breath with a smile going ear to ear. His transformation had receded but he hadn't noticed in his joy.

 **FOOM!**

Nearly 20 feet ahead of him a giant fireball hit the asphalt and stayed there impossibly hovering. The fireball shrunk and twisted forming a tall man in a brown pinstripe suit with a head of fire. The man looked around and then up.

"Fuckin' hell!" The fire-man jumped back just as another man crashed where he was standing. Izuku recognized this one. It was Endeavor, the hero with a Quirk as fiery as his temperament! He had the Quirk **Hellflame** which gave him the ability to generate and control fire. The only drawback to his Quirk was that he could eventually run out of flames due to exhaustion.

He was the number 2 hero but he had leagues to go before reaching All Might in Izuku's mind.

Endeavor roared and thrust his hands out unleashing a beam of fire straight at the villain.

Izuku practically squealed. He was actually firsthand witnessing a fight between a hero and villain!

The villain sighed and his face seemed to enlarge before sucking in Endeavor's flames.

His head returned to normal size upon finishing his meal and loudly burping. "Listen pal, we ain't gonna get anywhere like this. I can't hurt you, and you can't hurt me. After that giant firebomb you set off you're gonna find yourself outta stamina sooner than later so I would go and save that apartment building, cut your losses you know?"

Endeavor darkly laughed. "Your capture is worth more than any apartment building Spitfire!"

Apartment building? The only apartment building on the block was his!

His mom!

Izuku ran away from the fight towards his apartment turning down a road and catching sight of it. Keening sirens hit him and he saw the building in flames with an ambulance right outside. He ran closer and a nearby firefighter with 3 eyes stopped him. "Hey kid what are you doing?!"

Izuku panted. "What are you doing?! Why aren't you putting the fire out?!"

The firefighter held him still. "We couldn't put them out even if we tried! These are Endeavor's flames! Besides, we got everyone out!" The firefighter pointed to a a small group of people covered in soot and staring at the burning building.

His mother wasn't there.

"My mom's in there!" Izuku screamed with tears in his eyes tugging at the firefighter. He had to get in there! He had to save her!

The firefighter frowned. "We pulled everyone out! Just relax we'll find your mom!"

He didn't understand! His mom was in there dying! Without realizing it Izuku's Quirk activated for the second time that day. His skin erupted in the white color and the firefighter was shoved to the ground by Izuku's Quirk enhanced strength.

He ran into the apartment building ignoring the shouts and screams from other people. He dashed up the stairs not even feeling the flames licking at his body. He dashed up to the third floor and stopped at his door. He tried the handle unsuccesfully. His mom usually unlocked it for him when she peeked out the peephole. She was paranoid like that.

Izuku growled uncharacteristically. His mom was trapped in there! How was he supposed to get in?! If only he had a-

A Quirk.

He looked at his marble white hand and clenched it.

"Yaaagh!" The door splintered and flew off the hinges. He ran inside with hesitation. "Mom?! Mooom?!"

He ran into the kitchen. The flames weren't as high in here but the apartment was filled with dense smoke. Izuku coughed and leaned over wheezing. As he leaned over he caught sight of a bright flash of bright verdant hair.

"Mom!" He leaned down and dragged her from under the table. She moaned in his small arms. She was hurt. She had burns down her legs and probably other injuries he couldn't see. They needed out, now.

Izuku heaved her up into his arms and went through the doorway heading towards the stairs.

 **CRASH!**

The stairs collapsed in front of his eyes. "Gah!" He roared in frustration. He turned looking for another way out. A window at the opposite end of the hall caught his eye.

He had no other options. The floor near the gaping hole creaked and started to crumble.

It was all or nothing. Izuku kicked off the ground sprinting as hard as he could towards the light. The floor gave way and chased him crumbling right behind him. Izuku screamed as he reached the end of the hallway.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"** Izuku jumped and kicked out cradling his mother. The window and wall around it gave way and he flew out. As he approched the ground he covered his mother's body with his own shielding her from impact.

"Oof!" Izuku let out a pent up breath as he hit the ground. There was a storm of movement and noise around him as people gathered.

 **Flash Flash**

Cameras went off around him and people murmured not so softly to each other.

"Did you see that?!"

"...he's just a kid!"

"He jumped out a window to save her!"

"He's a hero!"

At any other time Izuku would've been all blushes and stuttering only further endearing the people to him. But right now his mother still needed help.

"Move it! Coming through!" Uniformed firefighters forced their way through the crowd. One took his mom from him and carefully laid her down on a stretcher. Another firefighter, the one with three eyes stood him up and took him by the hand. He lead Izuku behind his mother's stretcher and into the back of the ambulance.

The firefighter kneeled down to Izuku's height. "Listen kid, that was very very stupid what you just did."

Izuku, eyes red, glared at him. "My mom was dying!"

"And I don't think she would have wanted you to be in danger for her sake. You should've let us go in! It's a miracle you both made it out."

Izuku crossed his arms and looked distantly at his mother. "All Might would have done it."

The firefighter sighed. "Yes, he would have. But you aren't All Might!"

His mother's chest minutely moved up and down indicating her breathing. "You're right." He murmured. 'I have to be better."

* * *

"Izuku? You can see your mother now. The doctor called to him. Izuku lifelessly stood and followed him down the hallway. They entered her room and Izuku's breath caught. Inko Midoriya was lying on her bedlooking like death. Despite her shallow breaths her sickly pallor and bandaged wounds made her look worse than bad.

"Listen Izuku." The doctor laid on Izuku's shoulder. "There were some complicstions. We put her in a coma to help her heal but we think she might not wake up."

Izuku was silent.

"I understand if you refuse to believe me. But if I were you I would contact any relatives you have. You have my condolences Izuku." The doctor left silently to not disturb them.

Izuku clutched his mother's hand and finally let the tears fall. "Mom... I'm so sorry. I... **hate** them. That villain, that so called **hero** both of them are at fault." Izuku snarled angrily through his tears.

"But I also hate myself. I should've been faster, stronger, better. I was given a Quirk and I couldn't even be a good hero."

"You're wrong."

Izuku gasped and turned seeing the boy he protected from Kacchan. "Uuh? What are you doing here?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's Eijiro. Also you're wrong. If my bet's right you got your Quirk today. So basically your first act with your quirk was to save me, and your second was to save your mom from a burning building. Way to upstage every so called hero on the planet. You have no right to blame yourself. It was that villain and that fake hero's fault."

"Eijiro, thank you but, why are you here?"

Eijiro blushed. "Well, uuh... you were there for me when I needed help so I need to be there for you when you need help. That's what friends are for right?"

Izuku raised an eyebrow. "Friends?"

Eijiro growled. "What? Too good to be friends with me?!"

Izuku laughed. "No, not at all. Of course I'll be friends with you."

Eijiro smiled baring a particularly sharp set of teeth. "Then you won't mind living with me for now?"

Izuku gaped. "What? N-No I couldn't."

Eijiro glared at him. "You will. Listen, my folks were mad rich before they passed away. Now I have all the money. My grandparents manage their company but let me live in a huge house all by myself with only a butler. You're practically doing me a favor."

"I still couldn't ever-"

"I can help you become a hero. One that can get rid of villains like Spitfire and expose fake heroes like Endeavor."

Izuku's mouth pressed into a hard line.

"Alright."

Eijiro pumped his fist. "Yess!"

Izuku turned back to his mom. "Hey mom. I'm gonna be a hero."

* * *

"So have you figured anything out about your Quirk?" Eijiro excitedly nudged him. They were sitting in the backseat of an unbelievably nice car while Eijiro's butler drove them to his house.

Izuku frowned. "Not really. The only thing so far I can trigger is this armor. I haven't really thought about what it's made of but I think it's bone. It grows around me like a second skin which is weird because it doesn't restrict my movement at all. Also it seems tougher and it would make sense if it was denser than bone because of how thin the layer is."

Eijiro grinned baring his unnaturally sharp teeth. "You should try skmething else with the bone. Like try and remember what you did the first time."

Izuku closed his eyes. He thought of his favorite All Might figurine that he lost in the fire and remembered back to when he created the armor.

"Woah!"

Izuku opened his eyes. Before his eyes in the palm of his hand a white bone-like material grew through the skin of his hand and formed the All Might figurine. Sans any color or texture.

 _Generation of a psuedo-bone material._

"Can I touch it?" Eijiro asked.

Izuku nodded. Eijiro touched the figurine and removed it from his hand. There was a small **crack** as the figure was broken off its post. Underneath the figurine was a layer of the bone-armor that quickly dissipated when the figure was taken off.

Eijiro was examining the figure and seemed amazed when he couldn't find any flaws in it. "Did you create this from memory?"

Izuku blushed. "Y-Yeah." Eijiro smiled. "That's so awesome! Can you do Crimson Riot?"

Izuku thought about it. "Sure, I can try."

A moment later another figurine had grown from Izuku and Eijiro had once again claimed it. He was cooing and aweing at the details of the figure.

"Is Crimson Riot your favorite?"

Eijiro nodded. "It's cause our Quirks are so similar. He's got some kind of hardening Quirk and so do I. I haven't trained it all that much though so it's really weak and I can't spread it everywhwre yet."

As to demonstrate, the tip of his red hair hardened to a point and he grabbed it with his hand showing how pushing or pulling it wouldn't move it.

"Mr. Kirishima, we're here." The luxury vehicle rolled to a stop. Izuku and Eijiro climbed out and Izuku stopped in awe.

"I thought you said you lived in a house?!"

Eijiro's 'house' was a large mansion framed with a fountain and a garden. They were in a very rural area evidenced by the forest around them.

"C'mon Izuku, I'll show you to your room."

* * *

Izuku sighed as he fell on top of his ridiculously large bed. Eijiro had everything! He had several spare rooms and the newest everything with even an indoor inground pool.

That's not what he came here for though.

He closed his eyes. "Mom... When I'm done, nothing like this will ever happen again.

 **Knock Knock**

Izuku stood and walked to the door letting Eijiro in. "Hey Izuku, do uhh do you like everything?"

"When do we start?" Izuku asked entirely serious. Eijiro seemed to sense the intensity in his question and responded. "Whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready now."

"Then let's get started."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, here's my first my hero academia fanfiction. I've actually followed it for a while but I was mostly manga only. This is just one of my ideas of Izuku having his own quirk so I'll probably have another story like this.**_

 _ **I'm gonna have a big timeskip next chapter and explain his quirk further. It's very versatile. No any other details I feel like need explaining.**_

 _ **-Insaneauthor050701**_


	2. II

**Evolve**

 _ **Discaimer: I do not own anything from My Hero Academia.**_

 **Chapter II**

"Haaah!" Eijiro Kirishima struck at Izuku Midoriya who blocked with his bone white arm. Izuku grinned and buried his other fist in Eijiro's stomach sending him stumbling back. Izuku chased after him and performed a roundhouse kick that was caught by Eijiro's hardened arm. Izuku grinned fiercely making Eijiro flinch. Izuku jumped with his other leg and spun slamming Eijiro into the ground. Izuku quickly rolled over putting Eijiro in a headlock. His hardened arms scraped against Izuku's bone skin harshly like nails on a chalkboard.

After a few agonizing moments, Eijiro's arm softened and he tapped out. Izuku let go of him and rolled over beside him. They both panted in silence.

"I almost got you that time." Eijiro broke the moment. Izuku chuckled. "Yeah, if I hadn't remembered that move from our lessons you probably would've won."

It had been 10 years since that day Izuku discovered his quirk. They still hadn't found any other applications to his **Bone Armor** quirk. It seemed remarkably similar to Eijiro's **Hardening** quirk so they had trained in the same way these past years becoming close combat fighters of a caliber rivaling each other. The only difference was that Izuku's quirk was more flexible than Kirishima's quirk and Izuku could generate items from his bone but anything bigger than his arm would just shatter as soon as it left his body.

"Master Kirishima, Mr. Midoriya it's time for school." Eijrorou's butler walked into the training room.

The two teens got to their feet and went to clean up for school. After Izuku started living with Eijiro they transferred to a private school where they both could have a new beginning.

Surprisingly, Izuku's shy demeanor had abandoned him after his life changing event. Izuku saw it as as a sign of him turning his back on his old life and pursuing a greater one with his all. Despite not being shy anymore Izuku was still quite a quiet individual and let Kirishima do most of the talking when they moved to their new school in the Chiba Prefecture.

Apparently some delinquents had seen Izuku's silent and intense new personality as being shy because they had targeted him on their first day. That was when both Izuku and Eijiro made their closest friend besides each other.

They saw that friend each day as they were dropped off at the front entrance of the school. And just on time, when they stepped out of the car that day, Mina Ashido was there.

"Hey guys! Who won today?"

Mina Ashido was a girl their age who had saved both of them from bullies on their first day. She did this without any thought of repayment and lack of any kind of relationship with them.

Eijiro admired her for the 'manliness' and courage she showed standing up their bullies. Izuku looked upon her favorably for her natural heroism and her mutation-type quirk **Acid**.

Mina was innately upbeat and easily excitable making her outgoing and having an almost 'flirting' personality.

It was only natural that both boys would have a crush on her.

Izuku reddened slightly as she turned her attention to him but kept his composure. "Uh I won today. Eijiro almost had me though; I was lucky."

Mina giggled. "You're too modest Izuku, and Eijiro?"

Eijiro's face matched his hair in color. "Y-Yeah?"

"You'll get him eventually, I know your matches usually go back and forth like this." Her bright smile transfixed both of them.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late for school!" Mina seemingly dashed off.

Both boys exchanged a look and chased after her into the school.

* * *

Hours later at lunch Izuku, Mina, and Eijiro all sat down on the roof for their lunch break. They often sat apart from the other kids anyways by choice. The three were more than smart enough to sit with the nerds and they all had such physical prowess that they outclassed their school's jocks as well.

Izuku and Eijiro didn't really have any other friends anyways but Mina was popular enough to sit with her own clique. Yet she chose to sit with them and ignore her own popularity.

This set her apart from other people and gave her an individuality that they admired.

"So Izuku, I know you're pretty busy with work and getting your school stuff together for U.A. High School but what would you say to laying off a bit and joining me and a friend at a concert? Of course Eijiro you would be invited too."

Izuku thought quietly. She was definitely right in that he was busy. Izuku had an after school job at a next generation medical facility called Lifeblood. They worked on experimental and innovative ways to heal and help people. They were quite a widespread company and had several contracts with the government as well as other countries.

Izuku had interviewed as a young teen and they had taken him on surprisingly despite his age. His work spoke for him though as he had already become quite invested in the medical field since his mother's accident. His debuting invention was a stimulant that could keep a person of average height and weight awake for a straight week with no repercussions.

It was one of his earliest attempts to get his mother to awake from her coma. Needless to say, it hadn't worked for her.

But now he was an assistant to the Senior Professor at Chiba Prefecture's Lifeblood facility. While his genius was focused mainly in Biology, for some reason the human body seemed too easy for him understand, he had since expanded his repertoire and was currently working with his Professor on a more comprehensive and alert health monitor for the elderly.

And as for U.A. High School...

While his childhood dream to be like All Might had since died, he knew that beyond saving his mother, becoming a Pro-Hero was his main goal. He would expose Endeavor to the public once he had garnered enough fame and would replace him as the number 2 hero, besides Eijiro of course. They had both dreamed of that reality as children.

But to get there he had to take his written exam soon and on February 26 of next year he would take his Practical Exam. That said He had plenty of time and logically one evening of indulging himself wouldn't hurt his chances.

"That-"

"Yes!" Eijiro interrupted. "Yeah, that would be awesome!"

Mina pumped her fist and grinned widely. "Awesome! It's tomorrow after school at the Beraizon Center."

The bell rang for the next class to commence and Mina practically skipped down the stairs beaming happily.

"What was that?" He asked Eijiro.

"C'mon dude you were gonna say something robotic or dorky. You gotta project confidence and eagerness."

Izuku scoffed. "Confidence? Coming from the guy who couldn't finish a sentence properly? Sounds like great advice."

Eijiro sputtered as Izuku walked off smiling "That's not fair!"

* * *

After school Izuku split from Eijiro and took a cab to Lifeblood. The Lifeblood facility in Chiba was relatively large and served as a landmark for those that lived in the local area.

After paying the driver Izuku entered the building and walked past the check in desk only waving at the secretary. She waved back and he used his key on his level's private elevator.

Izuku worked on the top floor with Senior Doctor Dokueki as his only assistant. They were the only two with a key as everyone else was restricted from their tests and work. For Izuku such an opportunity was both an honor and an annoyance. He was granted the honor of working with the best scientist in the Prefecture but because he was the best scientist he almost never needed an assistant so Izuku was rarely given a real assignment.

Upon reaching the right floor Izuku entered their main workroom and winced as acrid-smelling smoke reached him.

He coughed and waved through it. "Dr. Dokueki!"

The doctor coughed in reply and hit some kind of switch that turned on the vents in the ceiling. "Izuku, how are you?!"

Doctor Dokueki was a tall and skinny man in his late 20's. He had an almost sickly pallor and unnaturally long incisors that gave indication to his mutation-type quirk, **Venom**. Like the name said his quirk gave him venom sacs in his body that commonly leaked from his over-sized incisors. Despite the venom being deadly when ingested or injected, it actually worked as an extremely effective anti-venom easily eradicating any other volatile substances it comes into contact with.

"I'm doing well doctor. Were you trying to synthesize your venom with the all-purpose antibodies again?"

The doctor smiled and sheepishly scratched his head.

"Maybe. I'm so close I can almost taste it. I thought the heat would accelerate the catalyst to properly synthesize them but slow heating and sudden heat exposure don't work properly."

Izuku came closer and examined his work. "Have you tried flash freezing the venom and using the catalyst strainer to create optimal conditions for the mix?"

The doctor's eyes glazed over as he thought and stared off into space. He soundlessly mouthed Izuku's suggestion as if trying to comprehend it.

"...the catalyst strainer; Eureka! You're a genius Izuku!"

"Thank you, if I may, do you think I could have the day off tomorrow?"

Doctor Dokueki smiled. "You can have the week off!"

Izuku smirked. "That won't be necessary but thank you doctor. I'll leave you to it." Izuku left the main workroom and entered his private office. It was mostly used for his personal experiments with his quirk or in trying to cure his mother.

He kept it neat and clean always displaying a level of professionalism above his age level. He turned to his folders on quirk research. He had learned to analyze heroes from a young age and kept that skill for his quirk evaluations.

There were three types of quirks. Emitter, the most common, Transformation and Mutation, the most unpredictable.

His **Bone Armor** quirk was a transformation quirk. He was lucky though. Most transformation quirks had heavy drawbacks for their use. Izuku was just left with a case of mild calcium deficiency if he overused his power.

Through his research he found several things pertaining towards his goal. Healing quirks were extremely rare. There are two documented healing quirks used by heroes and there are four more but their users have all remained anonymous to spare themselves the fate of the first. The first hero was named Lifeline and his quirk was a mutant category quirk called **Super Regeneration**. It was stated to be able to heal almost any damage and could even regrow limbs.

Unfortunately this hero was killed by a villain and then had his body dissected by that villain in an attempt to replicate his quirk. Needless to say he failed and Lifeline's desecrated corpse was found in a dumpster.

The second healer was a heroine named Recovery Girl. She had an emitter category quirk titled **Angel's Kiss** [1]. This quirk, allowed her with a kiss to speed up the natural recovery of a person at the cost of their stamina. This was slightly dangerous as if you didn't have the stamina, you could end up dead.

Recovery Girl is technically a retired hero but she still serves by traveling the world to heal people.

Neither of these known healing quirks would work for his mother. She wasn't physically injured, she just wouldn't wake up.

His mother's condition never ceased to give him an unrelenting challenge.

* * *

The next school day was slow for Izuku maybe because he was looking forward to this concert more than he expected. After all his crush had asked him to go to it so it was sort of a date? Except that he and Eijiro had promised each other to not let her come between them. It wouldn't be fair for him to make a move at the concert while his best friend was there.

As school ended they all piled into Mina's mom's car. They were about to pull away when a teacher stomped in front of the car and glared at it as if daring the driver to continue. "Eijiro Kirishima! Get your ass out here right now!"

They all groaned. Mrs. Genmitsu was a hardass of the highest degree. She made college professors look like substitutes with her obscene class requirements. She was famous for getting kids expelled or suspended and it seemed like poor Eijiro was her next victim.

Eijiro sighed. "I'm so sorry guys. I'll do my best to make it out alive."

Izuku rolled his eyes. "Dumbass. We'll just wait for you."

Mina pouted. "But the concert is gonna start soon."

Eijiro lamely grinned. "See? Don't disappoint the poor lady. Besides, I'll be fine I'll just take the bus or something." Eijiro slid out and closed the door not leaving room for Izuku to argue. Mina's mom pulled away and Eijiro shot a discreet wink at him as he filed behind Mrs. Genmitsu who had a hold of his ear.

Mina grinned sadly. "Poor Eijiro..." Izuku scoffed. "He'll be fine. He might not look it, but Eijiro is plenty smart he just doesn't apply it most of the time." Mina gaped minutely. "That's so amazing how confident you are in him Izuku. You guys aren't really normal friends."

Izuku smiled. "We're just close cause we've known each other for so long and we happen to get along well. Besides in a way Eijiro's the one who has faith in me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"O-Oh!" Izuku exclaimed. Mina had slid closer to him and was practically on top of him as her breath tickled his cheek. Izuku blushed. "Well I just mean that uhh he uhh he has faith in me to make sure you have a good time! That's it!"

Mina cooed. "Wow I didn't know Eijiro was so concerned.." Izuku stammered. "W-Well it was my idea anyways I just said that we uh we each should do our best so you have a good time."

Mina giggled and smiled behind a hand. "Is that so?" Izuku blushed even harder somehow. "Yeah that's what happened."

The rest of the ride followed that pattern of Mina relentlessly teasing Izuku and making his emotions go wild. Sooner than later though they arrived and left the car to enter the arena. They filed into the General Admission area and seemed almost daunted by the large crowd around them. "Wow this event is really popular I guess."

Mina smiled. "Yup. This band is really popular and the Beraizon Center is a very up to date arena with great amenities."

Izuku frowned imperceptibly at the rowdier parts of the crowd garbed in all black signifying the diehard delinquent fans of the audience. "What band is this again?"

Mina smiled up at him. "It's Fall Out Boy, remember them silly?"

Izuku nodded. "Yeah, of course they're the ones that-" Mina squealed loudly practically deafening Izuku. "Kyoka!" Mina practically raced away from Izuku and disappeared into the crowd within moments. Izuku growled under his breath muttering about "Scatterbrained girls." As he tore through the crowd after her. Eventually he caught up to her seeing her in a small gap next to a smaller petite girl with indigo colored hair.

Izuku walked up to them. "Mina, you shouldn't run away so carelessly."

Mina smiled at him and blushed. "Sorry, Izuku. Anyways, meet Kyoka Jiro!"

Izuku turned to the smaller girl and bowed. "Hey there, my name is Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you Ms. Jiro."

Kyoka frowned. "Call me Kyoka please. Only kiss ups call me by my surname."

Izuku nodded. "As you wish."

Mina smiled jumping up and down. "Yaaay! All my favorite people in the same place!"

Izuku raised an eyebrow. "What about Eijiro?"

Mina shrugged. "He should be here soon enough."

* * *

Eijiro was tired and annoyed. Mrs. Genmitsu was a fucking hag. She had him retake a few quizes and do some extra work for skipping class 3 freaking weeks ago. She had the memory of an elephant and was about the size of one too in his head.

He kicked a can into the tunnel wall. He was on his way to the bus station to meet Mina and Izuku at the Beraizon Arena. This tunnel seemed to be the shortest route.

 _Splash_

Wait what? It hadn't rained in the last week so how was there a puddle in a tunnel? He looked down.

"Haaa!" A deep rough sounding voice rose from below him as the seemingly inanimate puddle of mud he stepped in expanded into a large blob of muck that immediately enveloped him.

"You look like a good enough vessel!" Eijiro struggled and yelled thrashing in the mud villain's grip. "Oh, stop struggling. Your death is inevitable once you're in my grip." Eijiro choked on the mud and tears came to his eyes as he understood his plight.

 _I'm gonna die._

He stopped struggling. It was useless to do so. Darkness encroached in his vision.

"I AM HERE!"

The mud around Eijiro peeled away from him and was blown back down the tunnel.

"Hahahah! No need to worry citizen!"

Eijiro gasped in amazement and wonder as the Hero of Justice himself posed before him.

All Might, the number 1 hero in Japan and possibly the world was here! All Might was in civilian clothes and had a shopping bag with him as if he was just going about his day.

"So cool..." Eijiro muttered with a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

All Might pulled out a water bottle and downed it with haste surprising Eijiro. He then moved around the tunnel with lightning speed creating gusts of wind before once more standing in front of Eijiro. The bottle that he drank was now full of a squirming fluid that he recognized as the mud-like villain that had almost killed him. Eijiro regaining his wits bowed to the hero. "Thank you All Might! I really appreciate your saving me!"

All Might's grin seemed to grow bigger. "No need for thanks my boy! I was glad to help! Please stay safe from now on!"

All Might turned as if to leave.

"Wait! All Might!" Eijiro yelled.

All Might turned back his face twitching. "What is it kid? There are places I have to be."

"W-Well you see I'm really grateful for you saving me but I was wondering just like.. what uh what drives you? Actually no I mean like-"

The air around both of them became slightly foggy as Eijiro rambled on. "Sorry kid, I gotta go!" All Might sweaty face was illuminated as he turned and crouched. "Wait!" Eijiro screamed and jumped reacting before he thought about his actions.

All Might's takeoff was violent creating a gust of wind that shot through the air marking his trail. Eijiro's face practically peeled away as he frantically held onto All Might's muscled legs.

"Wah! Kid what are you doing?!"

Eijiro screamed. "I don't know!"

Thankfully All Might landed shortly setting them both down on the roof of a tall building complex. "That was very irresponsible of you! You could have hurt yourself!"

Eijiro looked down sighing. "I know. That was selfish and reckless. I'm sorry All Might, I just wasn't finished."

"Now, I really must go, I'm sure the people downstairs will let you down." The titan like hero began to walk away.

"Do you know how Crimson Riot died?" Eijiro's face darkened.

All Might froze.

"He was fighting Wild Hunt and was about to win when the villain retreated into a known hideout for a large syndicate of villains known as the Terror Triad. Any other hero would have waited for backup and stayed within range to survey the area. After all they only had a single hostage." Eijiro's voice broke and tears flowed down his cheeks.

"But the Crimson Riot refused to wait. The longer he stayed outside, the more time the villains had to torment the hostage. Crimson Riot would never allow that to happen though. He believed in living without regret!"

"So he entered the hideout filled to the brim with villains and for almost a complete two hours nothing came out. Till he did, with the hostage. Crimson Riot bled out in front of countless law enforcement officers holding a hostage that had no injuries. When the cops entered the hideout with hero reinforcement they found 10 villains incapacitated inside, all with murder counts and places on Japan's most wanted. "

Eijiro looked at All Might a fire burning inside him. "All Might. How can I be a hero like him if I can't act without fear freezing me in place!?"

"So you are his son then." Eijiro gasped and looked up at him. "How did-" All Might smiled. "It only makes sense. Kirishima's will burns in you even now. That hostage he saved was his pregnant wife. And here you are 14 years later dealing with the same question he was."

Eijiro reddened. "That's impossible! Crimson Riot never felt fear! You know of all his feats! How can a man like that know any kind of fear?!"

"Hahaha! My dear boy, it is because of that very fear that Crimson Riot was so successful. Without fear, we are not human. Without fear you have no possibility of being a good hero."

"H-How is that possible?"

"While fear of death or danger could be crippling to some, it is because we have that fear that many heroes are able to act. Because while we fear for ourselves, in reality we fear the danger posed to those around us in higher regard. Crimson Riot was of that mindset. He feared for the lives around him so much that he wouldn't waste any time when saving those in danger. This is what caused him to have the moniker of Fearless."

Eijiro fell to his knees tears staining his face. "A-All Might does this mean that I can be a hero like my father, even with this fear?!"

All Might opened his mouth to say something before violently doubling over into a coughing fit.

Eijiro's eyes widened in concern, especially when blood was spat from his mouth onto the roof. With a POOF his form was devoured by smoke. As the smoke cleared Eijiro gaped. In All Might's place was what looked like a sickly gaunt middle aged man.

"All Might?"

The man raised his face to meet Eijiro's gaze revealing his bloodsplattered lips. "It's still me kid."

* * *

Izuku was getting worried. The concert had started almost 20 minutes ago and his friend was still not there. Mina and Kyoka were having the time of their lives jumping and singing to Fall Out Boy's music and even Izuku had enjoyed their music so far. But he still kept a wary eye out for Eijiro.

"Guys we're gonna take a short intermission." The lead singer spoke after a song ended.

"We just heard that there's been a villain attack near the Chiba Bus Station. We just wanna give you guys this time if you need to leave or-" Izuku didn't wait for him to finish quickly apologizing to Mina and Kyoka before taking off.

Mina gaped. "Wha- Izuku? Where are you going?!"

Izuku tore through the crowd and left the arena. He hailed a nearby taxi and hopped in.

"Chiba Bus Station please. And hurry."

The driver turned back revealing an incredibly hairy face most likely the product of a mutant type quirk. "Kid are you sure? I just heard on the radio that an attack is going on there."

Izuku threw down a 1,000 yen note onto the dashboard.

"Whatever you say boss." The driver stepped on it burning rubber through the streets. Izuku stared straight ahead a million possibilities running through his head. There's no way Eijiro would go down easy but if something like that happened he had no doubt that Eijiro would be in the thick of it.

If Eijiro was hurt...

 _No! There's no way I can let myself think like that! He'll be fine; I need to have some faith._

"Alright kid, this is as far as I can go."

Izuku took in his surroundings as he payed the driver and got out. The cab was practically surrounded in a mob of people that were surging in one direction and seemed to be attracted to one scene.

Izuku dug through the crowd and came to its edge finally seeing what they were all looking at.

The bus station was a wreck and the nearby structures were all destroyed. There was a fight occurring in the middle of the wreckage of the clearing between a villain and the hero named Death Arms. Death Arms was a hero with a simple strengthening quirk that only affected his arms. The villain appeared to have some kind of gigantification quirk as he was at least 30 feet tall and had a deformed horse-like face. His eyes were pitch black and murky and seemed to radiate menace. Their fight looked to consist of Death Arms avoiding the villain's unusually slow movements and pummeling his legs.

Izuku looked around and sighed not seeing Eijiro among the crowd or on the ground anywhere. Izuku turned to a nearby old man with star shaped deformities on his head. "What happened?"

The man turned to Izuku frowning. "He came from the bank and was stopped by Death Arms here. I expect Death Arms is just trying to stall until other heroes arrive."

Izuku nodded his thanks and turned back to the fight hoping that Death Arms would come out on top and that Eijiro would show up somehow. As the fight went on it seemed clear that his first wish would not come true.

Death Arms was severely exhausted from this fight and it seemed like the villain wasn't fazed at all by the damage he had taken. Something had to happen or Death Arms would die.

As if realizing this himself Death Arms spun off the villain's next hit and yelled as he poured everything into his next strike, a two-handed club to the villains exposed knee cap.

The villain fell and Death Arms keeled over resting his hands on his knees.

The crowd started to cheer and Death Arms smiled standing to his full height and giving a weak wave to the crowd. The next moment seemed to occur in slow motion as the villain got up and the crowd went deathly silent. Someone screamed trying to warn Death Arms and he turned not nearly fast enough. The villain struck him down with one blow making him crumple. Izuku paled as the villain stood over Death Arms somehow ignoring his clearly broken knee. The villain swung down on Death Arms again making him spit up blood as his ribs were broken for certain.

Another hit and Death Arm's face was blackened.

Izuku wasn't sure if he could take another blow and the villain didn't seem intent on stopping.

The villain raised an arm to take Death Arm's life.

 _Fuck it._

Before he knew it, Izuku had left the safety of the crowd and broken into a dead sprint towards the villain.

"Hey! What is he doing?!"

"He's just a kid!"

Several people from the crowd yelled at him as he steeled his nerves. There was no one around to help and he would be damned if a man was going to die in front of him without his interference.

He would plan to hit low like Death Arms but if that didn't work he was sure he could figure something out.

Izuku activated his quirk hardening his skin into the white bone-like material. He launched himself into a diving kick cracking solidly against the villain's already broken knee. The villain fell over and Izuku hopped up quickly gathering up the larger Death Arms. Izuku sprinted over to the crowd and quickly deposited him before heading back into the clearing as the villain somehow got up.

It's injured lower leg was hanging on by a few sinews of gruesomely exposed bone and muscle making it far beyond usable. Yet somehow the villain's expression didn't change at all making it seem all the more sinister.

Izuku bared his sharpened teeth and sprinted towards the villain. His foe slammed a hand down on his hardened back and dust flew up obscuring them both. The crowd gasped as the dust cleared. The villains hand had broken against the stronger bone armor of Izuku. The hand was bleeding and its digits disfigured and twisted. Izuku shook off his apprehension of the violence and ran toward the uninjured knee launching several full-strength punches against it. The knee promptly collapsed and the villain fell again on its stomach. Izuku didn't waste time and took ahold of its uninjured arm and ran across its back stretching and breaking it at the shoulder joint. The villian flailed with its limbs and Izuku twisted its other arm breaking that one as well.

The villain then settled as if it realized that it had lost. Izuku smiled breathlessly. He did it. The strange villain had been defeated and Death Arms was safe among the crowd. His attention was drawn by official heroes arriving.

Kamui Woods and Backdraft had arrived on scene with Mt. Lady staying a safe distance away so as to not crush anyone. Both smaller heroes took in the situation and reacted professionally, Backdraft going to help Death Arms and Kamui Woods walking towards Izuku.

"I would lecture you on the recklessness of what you just did but it seems as if you had no other choice. Good job kid, with that display I don't doubt that any hero's association would take you in." Kamui Woods clapped a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Kamui, I need you over here! Death Arms needs a brace!"

Kamui Woods left Izuku alone with the downed form of the villain and Izuku turned to examine the downed villain.

 _Strange. Is his skin... moving?_

The villain turned face up and glared at Izuku who flinched.

 _There's no way he could do anything. Even if his pain tolerance was ridiculously high he still wouldn't be able to use his limbs to fight much less stand._

The villain opened his large fanged mouth and Izuku grimaced as something inside it glistened. In the next instant a large dark mass of fluid launched from its mouth and surrounded Izuku.

The sludge somehow grabbed him and submerged him inside it. "Alright brat, thanks to your heroics you're now my hostage!" Izuku thrashed in the muck and choked on it. There was nothing he could do as the light faded from his vision.

* * *

Eijiro was extremely confused. He had been questioning All Might in search for something to help push him into heroism like his father to hear that what he thought about his father was completely wrong.

And now it seemed his knowledge of All Might was wrong as well.

"H-How is this possible?"

The weak man who had appeared in place of All Might sighed.

"My appearance as a hero is the form I take when I use my quirk. Normally I'm able to use this form indefinitely even if I exhaust myself." The man grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up.

Eijiro gasped as he saw the man's torso. All Might's chest was heavily scarred and gruesomely wrecked on one side.

"Five years ago I was injured almost fatally in a battle with a villain. My respiratory system was damaged and my stomach was destroyed." He let the shirt fall back into place. "Nowadays I can only hold my form for 3 hours a day to fight crime. The rest of the day I look like this."

"Villains these days are more vicious than ever putting heroes in more danger than ever. I suggest that if you can't get over that fear than you should look into something else. Besides, your father saved more than enough people to count for several heroes. There would be no point in becoming a hero if on your first patrol you die because of that fear."

Eijiro looked down. That same fear gripped him making him unable to move as All Might left the roof.

He was pathetic.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he opened it to the newest breaking news.

His eyes widened as the live video played on his screen.

"Izuku?"

The sludge villain that was captured by All Might earlier was wrapped around an unconscious Izuku and using him as a hostage to combat the heroes present. How was this possible?

Unless what happened earlier...

His mind flashed back to the moment when he latched onto All Might's leg.

It was his fault! His friend was about to die because of him!

 _I-I can't just stand here!_

Eijiro left the building and arrived on the scene in a few minutes out of breath from his desperate sprint.

The villain was still on a rampage and the heroes weren't able to do anything to help as the sludge villain's quirk made it impossible for them to hurt him or save Izuku.

 _Where's All Might? I'm sure he would hear about this too. Wait... He said he had a time limit on his quirk. And he ran out of time earlier today wasting it on me! Damn it! This is all my fault. I want to help Izuku, but this fear keeps me from acting. How did father deal with this?!_

That's when it happened. Somehow Izuku woke from his unconsciousness and opened his eyes fatefully locking gazes with Eijiro.

Eijiro didn't even realize he was moving until he heard the heroes yelling at him to stop. He was sprinting towards the sludge villain with some kind of death wish and with no plan. "Oh you again brat?! You should've known better than to come back for more!" the monstrous villain slammed a muddy hand down missing Eijiro who jumped at Izuku. He then dug his hardened hands almost fruitlessly into the body of the sludge attempting in vain to free Izuku.

"I couldn't leave you Izuku! I was frozen in fear because I'm weak and I don't want to die!" Eijiro shed tears of emotion. "But as much as I fear for my life, I'm afraid to lose you even more!"

Eijiro continued to rip at the slime and Izuku joined in from the inside his strength renewed.

"It's useless! You won't be able to do shit without the power to stop me!" The sludge villain swung at Eijiro.

"Then it's a good thing I AM HERE!" Izuku and Eijiro were snatched away in a blink of an eye and deposited near the crowd.

All Might stood before Izuku and Eijiro in his muscled form with blood dripping down the corner of his mouth. "The true mark of a hero is acting in spite of fear! DETROOOOOIT SMAAAAAASH!"

All Might let loose one of his signature attacks rupturing the air around him sending an unavoidable torrent of wind through the villain and scattering his sludge. The wind buffeted the nearby crowd shielded by Mt. Lady and blew straight up into the air giving birth to a twister that screamed into the sky.

All was silent as they stared at All Might. Almost spontaneously the sky darkened and it started to rain giving all a true testament to the power of All Might.

"YEAAAAAHH!" The crowd burst into cheers for their hero, All Might.

Eijiro's tears were wiped away by All Might as the hero helped him stand. "Young Eijiro you have truly impressed me and proved me wrong. You were the true hero today, not I. And given by what I just saw, you have the makings of a hero even greater than your father."

Eijiro gaped and looked in wonder up at All Might.

"My boy I must have a word with you, alas now is not the time. I will find you later." With that All Might left Eijiro walking up to the journalists.

Eijiro stood. "That was incredible! Oh wait, are you okay Izuku?"

He turned to where Izuku was last. "Izuku?" He was gone.

* * *

Izuku had left as soon as All Might spoke with Eijiro.

 _I failed today. There's no denying that. Even after I swore to myself I would be strong. Strong enough to expose fake heroes. Strong enough to defeat any villain._

 _I still haven't reached the point where I need to be. I don't know how I'm supposed to do that but I need to get stronger, faster and smarter._

"Aah!" Izuku winced and held his head. It felt like his brain was just shoved in a microwave! He staggered off the sidewalk into an alleyway bracing himself against one of the buildings.

"Gah!" Izuku fell as the strength from his legs left him. "What the hell?" He murmured looking down at his legs. Or what was left of them. Both legs at the knee were dissolving into a thick red substance.

Izuku couldn't help but compare it to the sludge that the villain had.

"That's impossible. That's not my quir-"

Izuku was cut off as his leg at the knee started to transform into the same substance and drip onto the pavement.

"No. No how is that possible, stop it!" Izuku grew frantic and scared as his body began to melt beyond his control.

Izuku yelled for help but no one answered until finally his head began to dissolve and he accepted his fate losing consciousness.

* * *

Eijiro was headed back to his house and decided to walk home much to his butler's chagrin. "I wonder where Izuku went..." Eijiro had even asked around questioning those in the crowd to see if anyone saw him. He had been amazed to hear that his friend was actually the first hero that day as he had saved Death Arms and defeated the giant villain before the sludge villain made itself known inside of him.

The idiot probably thought he was in danger somehow because of the proximity of the fight to the Chiba Bus Station. That wasn't a bad assumption as he would probably have been there if it had not been for the sludge villain attacking him first.

"I AM HERE!"

"AAAAAHH!" Eijiro screamed freaking out. All Might had instantly appeared before him kicking up a cloud of dust and posing like a champion strongman. "My boy Eijiro! I-"

All Might was interrupted as his body suddenly gave a POOF regressing back to his 'true' form. He coughed and spat up blood.

"First things first. Back there you faced a true test of a hero and your body moved before you knew what was happening even in spite of your fear. Eijiro I believe that you can be a hero."

Eijiro shook and his legs became weak as emotion rushed over him. He stayed strong in front of his idol despite his shaking legs.

"On top of that Eijiro, I'd like to make you make my successor."

* * *

[1] - Angel's Kiss is just a made up name I came up with that aptly describes Recovery Girl's quirk because I couldn't find the name anywhere.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ **Hey Guys I'm back with another one! I love Christmas break, this is my second chapter this week and I'm already eager to start on another for a different story. I'm pretty excited to see some guesses and conversations in the review section so please think away! I always hope that my characters aren't too OC and I hope I captured some of their characteristics well in this. The whole slime villain thing was kinda confusing for me. For the longest time I thought the villain was somehow controlling Katsuki into triggering his quirk but the anime has him doing that all by himself. Idk I'm still pretty confused about that cause the manga makes it seem like he controls the explosions oh well it doesn't really matter I guess. I just chose Fall Out Boy for the band cause like why not I like them and your guys probably know who they are. I'm not sure what else to talk about so I'll be signing off, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **-Insaneauthor050701**


End file.
